New Beginnings
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Every story has a beginning.


So... my dad and I have been discussing heatedly many aspects of this show, and one topic in particular keeps coming up: Michael's parentage. My dad thinks that Madeline knows way too much about spy stuff to be a simple housewife, and I think there has to be a reason behind Frank's intense anger toward Michael and Nate. So what did we come up with? Frank is not the biological father of Michael and Nate. My dad thinks that Madeline cheated or had the boys before she married Frank. This is what my twisted little mind came up with. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

Larry Sizemore had always thought of himself as a relatively good man.

He did his job well, loved his wife, and provided for his two little boys. He had a good life, until things went terribly, terribly wrong.

It seemed like any other day when he got home. He whistled to himself as he hurried up the steps and unlocked his front door. Expecting to be embraced by his wife and the smell of dinner, he was sorely disappointed when a blast of cold air and the distinct lack of little arms greeted him.

"Rachel?" A cold shiver went down his spine when he heard his newborn son screaming from his nursery. He broke into a run down the hall and rushed into the nursery.

"Hey, hey, hey…" He reached into the crib and gathered his little son into his arms. Settling him against his chest, he left the nursery and went into his bedroom.

From the door, he could see the familiar form of his wife under the numerous blankets she insisted sleeping with. For a moment, he thought she was just sleeping, and he called her name.

"Rach?"

Then he saw the blood pooling on the floor, and he let out an inhuman wail.

"No!"

BNBNBNBNBNBNBNBNBN

Madeline Westen was washing dishes in the kitchen when she heard a loud, booming knock at the front door. Wiping her hands on a dish cloth, she hurried to answer it.

"Larry? What are you doing here?" she questioned as she pulled the front door open.

Larry set his infant son's carseat inside, along with his diaper bag. Then he looked at Madeline. "Rachel's dead," he whispered.

Madeline's eyes widened. "What?"

"She's dead, and my kids aren't safe." He held his older son tight. "I need your help…"

She stared at Larry. Before she married Frank, she and Larry had carried on an affair. Then his wife became pregnant, and Larry insisted on stopping their affair. Shortly after Frank had proposed, and sometimes she found herself wishing that she had been able to marry Larry instead.

Frank had been good to her at the beginning, but after the wedding, his true colors had started to show. He favored expensive alcohol and gambling, and she was starting to suspect women. But then he would hit a win streak, and he would come home with expensive jewelry and beautiful flowers, and she forgave him again.

"Larry, I…I can't…"

"Madeline, please," he pleaded. "You're the only person I trust. If you don't help me… my sons are going to die."

Madeline looked at the toddler in Larry's arms, and her resolve wavered. "How will I explain this to my husband?"

"I know your husband, Maddie. There is half a million dollars in the baby's diaper bag." Madeline's eyes grew large as he said that. "It's yours, and if you need anything else, all you have to do is call." He kissed his son's head, then reluctantly placed him in Madeline's arms.

Instinctively she held the little boy against her. She had wanted children from the start, but Frank refused to even hear about it. She knew he would be infuriated about this, but something told her that the money in the diaper bag would go a long way in smoothing things over.

Taking a step closer, Larry kissed her cheek softly. "Thank you." He kissed Michael and little Nate, then turned around and walked away from the house.

Madeline watched him go, still completely shocked. The toddler in her arms squirmed and whimpered softly, tugging at her heart.

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll bet you're hungry." She picked up the diaper bag and Nate's carseat, then pulled the front door shut.

Frank was going to be furious, but in her heart, Madeline was convinced she had made the right choice as she looked into the innocent blue eyes of little Michael.

"It's going to be okay, kid. I promise." And Madeline Westen was a woman who kept her promises.

Now she just had to figure out the best way to tell Frank.

The End.

A/N: Yeah, so... we both believe Larry Sizemore is Michael's father. We disagree on how, but we're pretty sure of the who. LMAO. It would explain Larry's craziness and not killing Michael, despite all the opportunities he's had to do so. And it's no coincidence that, in every episode he's in, if he sees someone as a threat to Michael, they die. LMAO. Hope everyone enjoyed this, and please review with your own theories abut Michael's parentage!


End file.
